familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:AMK152
Welcome back! It's good to see those question-marks disappearing. But have you noticed the renaming bug? See . Maybe it hasn't affected (infected?) you? Your last set of page moves seems to have left an OK page. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:24, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :*Yeah, many of my relatives I have worked on I didn't know very much about a few years ago! I have not seen any issues with renaming pages. The moves have gone smoothly. 18:59, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::(Pardon me for jumping in, but..) you are suffering from the "page move bug", you just haven't noticed it: the problem mainfests in the SMW properties being duplicated. If we look at Carmello Conti (1904-1922), a page you recently moved, and you read the "mini-bio", we see that it starts off "Carmello Conti, Carmello Conti was born 1904, 1904 in Villarosa, Province of Enna, Sicily, Italy, Villarosa, Province of Enna, Sicily, Italy" and stutters on in the same way. If we look at the /tree page Carmello Conti (1904-1922)/tree, we see that it is completely broken. The reason Robin thinks you might be okay is that he doesn't seem to have noticed that I have already fixed Bessie Harrington (1882-1899) for you. Have you moved any other pages? Will you fix them yourself (see the above "Help" link), or do you want me to do it? Thurstan (talk) 22:13, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Ah, I had seen what looked like AMK's latest move (ten entries in the move log!) and looked to see whether AMK had fixed any himself. Didn't check everybody's fixes! Good work, again, Thurstan! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:34, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::I went back through and it looks like everything is fixed now. 12:31, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Tauberscheckenbach Tauberscheckenbach is now in Bavaria, not Baden-Württemberg, but it's very close to the border. You may want to delve into the history to see whether there have been boundary changes. I'll be showing Bavaria on a couple of "your" pages. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:11, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, Tauberschenkenbach is Bavaria. It was only within the last year I realized this on my FTM database and fixed it. 12:51, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back! What a lot of relative-data-upgrading! That must be one of the most productive hours anyone has put in on this wiki. You may have been pleased to note that something has killed the page-move bug. At first glance through your renamings, I noticed a page ending in "/Ahnentafel" and thought you might have been unaware of the advantage of "/ahnentafel", but on closer inspection I see that it's a redirect. Good work! I'm sure some of us will be interested if we find a blood relationship between your Johann Georg Trump, born August 1751 in Wettringen, Bavaria, Germany, and your President's Johann Paul Trump, born 1727 in Bobenheim-Roxheim, Rhineland-Palatinate, Germany! Geography suggests that no link will ever be found. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:45, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :*Thanks. I also doubt any connection to Trump, as I have struggled with getting the line back further than Johann Georg's parents. 06:29, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Katharina Trump Greetings, Martin. Can you tell me, did you at one time curate a familypedia entry for a Katharina Trump (b. abt. 1538)? I find her at http://www.familycentral.net/index/family.cfm?ref1=5716:2003&ref2=5716:2004, which gives familypedia as a source but does not specify the exact address and I don't find an entry for her anywhere other than a non-linked mention on the Trump surname page you created in 2008. You seem to be the primary curator for most of the early Trump surname records. I am a scholar working on an article related to the earliest known ancestors of President Donald J. Trump, and I would like to be able to properly credit the "abt. 1538" birthdate. Thank you for any help you can offer! Best Regards, 00:55, September 8, 2017 (UTC) KDP :I have not worked with Trumps back that far, so I am unfamiliar with Katharina Trump. 21:16, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :Trump (surname) has a few from that century but lacks documentation. The last edit by my friend AMK152 left the page like this. No suggestion of exact date for the Katharina who married Hans Trump. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:11, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Recent "Welcome" messages Thanks for your help, AMK152. I see I have lots to learn! I found this site by chance . . . was looking for information on John Howard (c. 1420-1485) and this site came up in Google search. Will be back here on a regular basis and hope to add (properly) more information that I have in my family tree. Great website! CaBurwood (talk) 22:16, November 7, 2017 (UTC) The above was in response to an AMK152 signature on a welcome message. The automated message had been locked on one admin for a few months. I've now changed it, with help from staff, but I'm watching to see what happens with the next few newbie-welcomes. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:16, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :*Thanks for letting me know! 23:51, November 8, 2017 (UTC)